


Watching The Sun Set

by Brony4Ever1992



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: Luna and Sam watch the sun set. One - shot.
Relationships: Luna Loud/Sam Sharp
Kudos: 16





	Watching The Sun Set

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone. I am taking a break from ""Love Child" but, I wanted to leave on a high note. Thus, I decided to write the story I've wanted to do.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was the end of a beautiful day in Royal Woods. At Ketchum Park, the setting sun cast an orange glow over all. On a park bench, Luna Loud sat enjoying the scenery. Beside her, was her girlfriend Sam.

'Is this beautiful Lunes?" asked Sam.

"Gorgeous." answered Luna.

Luna scrunched up to Sam.

"And you know what makes it better?" asked Luna.

"What?" asked Sam.

"I get to watch it with you." answered Luna swooning.

Sam cooed.

"That's so sweet." said Sam.

"Just showing me girl some sugar." said Luna, in her British accent.

Sam giggled.

"I don't know how I go so lucky to be with you." said Luna.

"Don't say that." requested Sam.

"Why not?" asked Luna confused.

"You weren't lucky. You got to be with me because you are the nicest, sweetest girl I know." answered Sam.

Luna blushed.

"Geez luv, you're making me face go all red." said Luna, in her British accent.

Sam smiled while Luna gulped nervously.

"Sam, can you promise me something." requested Luna.

"What?" asked Sam, surprised by the serious tone.

"Promise we'll still be doing this together when we're old." answered Luna.

Sam smiled warmly.

"I promise." said Sam.

The two shared a kiss and watched the sun set over the horizon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: That's the end of this and I hope you liked it. It was a short little piece I wanted to get out and I will return to "Love Child" once I feel ready. Please review.


End file.
